Mirror of Parallel Realms
by mar speedsman
Summary: it happened! fionna and her friends were finally able to meet finn and his friends, but how, and most importantly what will happen next, read now to find answers.
1. Chapter 1 battleship maddnes

It's a weird day in the land of Ooo, Prince Gumball with the help of Fionna, Cake, Mary and Marshall Lee chase a criminal escaping with an advanced battleship.

" Intruder alert!... Intruder alert!" Echoed a sound through the blue halls of the ship , a beeping sound and red light flashed turning the metallic blue walls red

" i thought this was a stealth mission, you know like ninja and all" complained cake

" well someone had to break his killing streak record!" mary said

" hey how many times will i say i'm sorry" replied Lee hoping he could defend himself

" knock it of, we need to capture that criminal, fionna you and the rest capture him. i'll stay here and scan the ship"

" you heard the man, go!" ordered fionna, thinking she's in charge. Actually she **is** in charge

" he's in the third floor" said mary as she put her hand to the wall

" how'd you know?"asked Lee

" heat sensor powers, fire ain't the only thing i have power over." explained mary as they ran,or hovered as the case may be.

" He's escaping!" shouted Fionna

" I've got him" replied Lee as he soared to the bad guy.

" no! we must work as a team! great now he escaped, thanks to you" argued Mary as she began arguing with Lee.

" Guys, we're in trouble" Said Gumball, Interrupting Lee and Mary.

" What is it gumball?" asked Cake stretching for him.

" We're in an unexplored area, it's uncharted on the map,we're heading... North. I can't stop that Frigate" Reported Gumball

" But i thought there isn't a machine you don't understand!" Said Fionna

" One, i'm not a mechanic, Two, the ship is on auto-pilot and it's locked." Replied Gumball

" You mean like we're in the lands of loss?" Asked Mary

" No, beyond that" Replied Gumball

"we couldn't get that guy, he headed for the emergency escape pod" reported mary

" don't worry, i've locked all exits, including the emergency pods" assured gumball

" what sort of idiot puts a lock for an emergency pod!" said lee

as they were talking they heard a wild howl, then a crash. all at once everyone yelled " PARTY GOD!"

" Oops,sorry. Bye now" He said and left the gang with the fallen ship.

"that simple, sorry! know help no fixing mess with powers or anything?!" complained fionna

" oh no, the main engine is down!" shouted Gumball

" what does that mean?" asked fionna

" it means We're falling down!" shouted gumball

"embrace yourselves!"

The ship crash-landed, fionna said " i hope you enjoyed your flight"

" you mean the fallen bird airlines!" mary answered

gumball stood up and searched the horizon for shelter, he found a giant tree "every one all right?" gumball called for each one and everyone was there unharmed so he proceeded. " there is a tree over there, we can rest there, lets go guys"

everyone got up and rode on cake's back except for lee who flew there


	2. Chapter 2 funhouse

It was an hour since the crash, everyone was moving for the tree, that was a couple of miles away now.

" I still can't believe that criminal escaped, he's so dangerous! Should've put him in a dungeon." Gumball complained as they walked.

" What's up with that guy anyway?" Fionna asked

" He's Roku, a failed invention of mine." Gumball answered, full of guilt and regret for what he'd done." I was able to make him as smart as I am, but he had his own plans"

" Roku?" fionna asked " Isn't that my past life's name?"

" Yeah, I liked that guy. Any way Roku C plan's to remake the land of Ooo and make his own version. It's puzzling though, why did he want to come here?"

" I Don't know, but that dude needs to be stopped that's what I'm sure of!" Cake hopped into the discussion

" Hey PG, if that Roku is as clever as you are, why did **he** build a ship that **you** can't build!" Lee began to tease

" Heck, I don't know. Maybe it's because he's **not** a busy **prince** while I **am!**" Gumball replied.

" Yeah right... Oh finally, we're here!" Lee said as they approached the tree.

" Hey guys, isn't that our **treehouse**?!" Fionna asked

" That certainly is " Mary replied.

They entered the treehouse, thinking it's Fionna and Cake's, to their surprise there were three people inside.

" What's a **cat** doing in **my** house?!" Mar asked in surprise

" What about Cake, and that's not your house!" Defended Fionna

" What... Uh..."Mar tried to reply, but she was right.

" Let me handle that Mar" Jake said "What's a **cat** doing in **my** house?!" Jake said in the same style with the same pose as Mar had done before. Suddenly as Jake was getting ready, Mar and everyone else seemed to realise something

" Jake wait!" Mar shouted as he stopped him

" C'mon let me on her!"

" dude,there's more than meets the eye here."Mar exclaimed, only for Jake to look at him in confusion.

" I think these are... Fionna and Cake!... Awkward!" mar said, calming Jake down

" And you are finn and jake... Really awkward!" Mary said in surprise

" Oh glob!" Jake said in amusement

" What the fart!" Finn couldn't help but let hs jaws fall in amusement

Each one of the trio stood in front of the other whatching the other as he or she reacts to his action

" It's like the mirrors of a funhouse" Both mar and mary said at once " Echoes too!" They both laughed

" Chase you caus' you're a **cat**, or not-chase you because you're an alternate version of **me**?" Jake wondered as he observed cake

Finn and Fionna kept making the same actions

" Guys, we need to focus, criminal on the loose!" Gumball reminded them "we need to go to the Candy Kingdom, now!"

" But gumball, I'm tired" Cake complained

" Ok let's rest but onlyfor **ten** minutes "

Everyone sat somewhere, and minutes passed like hours... Kiddin', said so to end the chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 the bad guys are clones

_**(THIS IS A BETA VERSION OF THE CHAPTER, MEANS IT HAS UNCHECKED SPELLING AND CAPS. I DID THAT SINCE I DIDN'T POST ANYTHING FOR LIKE A MONTH)**_  
An hour earlier on the battleship,roku was running to the escape pod,echos of voices where heard.

Voice 1:" I thought this was a stealth mission, you know like ninja and all"

Voice 2:" Well someone had to break his killing streak record!"

"Blast,they're gaining on me!" a young man with green skin and black greenish hair,and some cyborg add-on,mainly his left eye and right arm.

Voice 2: " he's in the third floor"

" it doesn't matter if you know where i am, as I, Roku, won't be on the battleship for long,hahaha!"guess who just said that before entering the escape pod.

The escape pod launches,and goes as far away from the ship as it can, suddenly out of the window, a howl is heard and a face crashed through the ship and made a giant hole in the engine cooling systems.

Roku laughed at the sight " ha! you claim to be smarter than roku,gumball? it may be true... but can you be smarter than **two** rokus,haha!"

soon the pod crashed and roku went out to calculate his position"hmm. I'm too far away, thanks to those...those scum!"

" hmm,the process will take an hour or two, not so much delay after all..." he kept calculating on his device.

" hmm,the process of locating the prison will take some time,plus locating my position according to the southern candykingdom...that's disturbing...but no matter,I'll do what must be done, to eliminate both candy kingdom rulers!"

"I'll contact my alter ego"

In a dark cell in a high security prison-I seriously mean it, dark. a device vibrates,and someone opened it up, her face was lightly highlighted in the dark,by the light from the device.

"status report?" the woman said in more or less of a demand.

"remember that we both have the same amount of intelligence,i'm your partner, not your grunt!" roku said, the woman stayed silent."I encountered a setback however, my quest will only be delayed a short period of time."

"good" the woman said " after you free me we'll work on a plan to exterminate the pink pests of ours,as promised."

"now if you'll excuse me,I need to continue my work, I won't allow loosing more time. Roku, over"

the guards had heard echoes of the conversation,so they went to check it out.

guard 1" Prisoner one thirty eight! silence!"

"I'm going to be waiting for you dear... yes,honey,we will meet at the bridge where we met the first time..." the woman was acting like a lunatic,to convince the guards no major event took place.

guard 2 "You heard the man,silence!

nothing but silence was heard through the room,the guards obviously thought she feared them,but she is only sure now they were convinced by her act. it wasn't so hard,since the first time roku contacted her,she acted all crazy to hide her communications with the outside world.

"soon,you fools will be begging for my mercy!" the woman murmured so low the guards couldn't hurt her.


End file.
